


until next time

by keonju (remysoup)



Series: lessons in love [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remysoup/pseuds/keonju
Summary: Dongmyeong answered on the third ring.“What trouble do I have to bail you out of this time?”“Uh excuse me, you were the one constantly vandalizing parks in high school with your boyfriend,” Dongju quipped back.“Harin never did anything of the sort, Giuk and I were the ones with spray paint,” Dongmyeong defended with a clear smile on his face as he spoke. “But I’m sure you didn’t call to talk about high school. What’s going on, Ju?”
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: lessons in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	until next time

**Author's Note:**

> behold, my brain hyperfixated and i wrote my longest fic which also happens to be a porn sequel to a fic i also wrote yesterday. anyways, i hope you all enjoy if you take the time to read this!

It was almost 6:30 a.m. by the time Dongju decided he couldn’t pretend he was trying to fall asleep anymore. He pulled himself out of bed while stretching out with a groan, heading to the bathroom to take a long, well-needed shower. Keonhee’s room was silent behind the closed door and Dongju let out a breath of relief. He wasn’t confident in his ability to act normal around his crush anymore after last night and he didn’t feel like having to put it to the test while running on no sleep and probably smelling like a horny, sweaty teenage boy.

The entire night had been filled with thoughts of what Keonhee had meant by ‘next time’, what he could possibly have been feeling just from the way he looked at Dongju between kisses, how Keonhee had kissed him with what felt like no hesitation. Dongju traced his bottom lip, feeling the ghost of Keonhee’s teeth along the skin there as he stared himself down in the mirror. He shook his head, physically trying to rid himself of the thoughts that had plagued him for the last 7 hours, give or take.

His shower took far longer than he would care to admit, having to stop himself several times from thinking too much about his poor, unsuspecting roommate. Dongju continued to scrub at his skin until he felt he had washed away the night's thoughts, skin pink and fresh and steaming when he stepped out. By the time he was all dried off and in comfy pajamas, ready to eat something to satiate his rumbling tummy and go take an overdue nap, it was nearly 8 and Keonhee’s room suddenly sounded much more lively.

 _He must have work today,_ Dongju thought to himself as he made his way to their small kitchen, getting the coffee started and popping some bread into the toaster and waiting patiently. Within a minute or two, his roommate’s door swung open and closed in rapid succession. _And he’s running late, too,_ came the bemused follow-up thought.

Keonhee got to the kitchen, likely smelling the scent of the coffee and saw Dongju leaning against a counter. The toaster popped behind Dongju’s back, making the younger jump a little in surprise and turn around, pulling out the slices and buttering them as quickly as he could, easily avoiding eye contact now that he had something to do. Once the two pieces were buttered, Dongju dithered slightly before popping two more slices in.

“Here,” Dongju said when he finally turned around, Keonhee now waiting impatiently for the coffee pot to finish brewing. He handed the other the plate with two slices of toast on it and Keonhee sighed thankfully, taking the offering gratefully and immediately starting to eat.

“Thank you, I have to leave in like 2 minutes,” Keonhee said with a groan and Dongju smiled pitifully back.

“I can get your coffee ready if you have other stuff you need to do,” he offered and Keonhee looked down at his socked feet and back up at Dongju with a grateful look.

“If you don’t mind? I’m so sorry,” Keonhee was rushing his words out and Dongju just shoved him away.

“Go, get your shoes on, I know how you drink your coffee you heathen.”

Dongju had just finished adding the just right amount of milk and sweetener to the previously dark liquid, screwing the lid on tight and was swirling the liquid around to mix it all up easily. Keonhee grabbed the bottle once offered and before Dongju could really process what was going on, Keonhee was stepping into his space and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t know what I’d do without you,” came the exhausted words and then the warmth Dongju had felt from Keonhee’s presence was gone and the front door was opening and closing, Keonhee calling a goodbye behind him.

Dongju’s head was reeling from the last few minutes of events, barely being able to comprehend what had happened had been reality. All he knew was he needed to talk to Keonhee about all of this soon or else it was gonna drive him insane. But first, he needed to call his brother.

Dongmyeong answered on the third ring.

“What trouble do I have to bail you out of this time?”

“Uh excuse me, you were the one constantly vandalizing parks in high school with your boyfriend,” Dongju quipped back.

“Harin never did anything of the sort, Giuk and I were the ones with spray paint,” Dongmyeong defended with a clear smile on his face as he spoke. “But I’m sure you didn’t call to talk about high school. What’s going on, Ju?”

“So… you know my roommate-”

Dongmyeong didn’t let the other finish his sentence before cutting in with, “your big gay crush, you mean? Yeah I remember Keonhee.”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Dongju said without any real bite and Dongmyeong laughed at him, knowing there was no threat in the words, Dongju couldn’t even bring himself to kill a fly that was clearly annoying him, let alone physically harm another person.

“Did you finally ask him out or something?” Dongmyeong pressed gently, knowing his brother was struggling to get his thoughts out.

“Or something…” He trailed off, not wanting to actually give voice to his actions.

“Oh my god, did you two fuck?”

“NO!” Dongju squeaked out before clearing his throat. “Oh my god, shut the fuck up no, what do you take me for?”

“As if you wouldn’t want to if presented the opportunity.”

Dongju couldn’t really deny that point so he decided on just changing the topic.

“No, we just made out.”

“You- wait, don’t you two have Disney Saturdays? Were you making out during a Disney film?”

“It wasn’t… during… It was during the end credits…” Dongju let each of his words linger, attempting to buy himself some more time.

“Oh my god, so you finally got kissed and then some. Congrats, Ju.” Dongmyeong’s tone was teasing but still serious and Dongju felt the rush of relief he knew he would get talking to his twin about all of this.

“Yeah, I don’t know what to do now though. Like, he kissed me on the cheek this morning before he left because I made him his coffee and said some cheesy shit.” Dongju bit his lip, thinking to himself before whispering, “what the fuck even was that?”

“He probably can’t hold himself back from physical affection now that you’ve made out to, what, the Frozen credits?”

“… It was Tangled.”

“That makes this so much funnier.”

“I will hang up on you,” Dongju threatened.

“No you won’t, you called me for advice and I assume you actually wanted it still.”

Dongju pouted and stayed silent, letting his brother continue talking as he pleased.

“My advice is just talk to him about last night,” Dongmyeong said seriously. “I’m sure he has just as many things to say to you as you do him.”

“Yeah, I know, you’re right. I just needed someone else to tell me it was the thing to do.”

The twins talked for a few more minutes before Dongju decided he was too antsy to sleep and thus would tidy up the apartment, having the day off from work. They hung up and Dongju connected his phone to the bluetooth speaker, playing his bubblegum pop playlist while he cleaned the kitchen. By the time he had slowly made his way through the communal spaces and his own bedroom, he had enough time to set up a movie to watch before Keonhee would be getting home.

With the adrenaline of that morning keeping him going, Dongju hadn’t realized how much no sleep would hit him like a full body slam 10 minutes into starting Frozen 2. Dongju barely even processed the movement of laying down on the arm rest of the couch before he was knocked out cold.

When Dongju came to a few hours later, his head was pillowed on something he couldn’t easily figure out and he had a soft blanket wrapped around himself. He opened his eyes blearily, blinking away the sleep. He turned his face to nuzzle into whatever his face was resting on top of but quickly realized it was an actual person, and even more devastatingly, it was Keonhee. To be more specific, it was Keonhee’s lap.

“Wha-” Dongju started to ask, voice scratching against the insides of his throat but Keonhee petted his hair reassuringly, speaking to him in a comforting tone.

“Hey, good morning sleeping beauty,” came the lisped words and Dongju felt his heart soar. He turned onto his back, head still resting on Keonhee thigh as he now looked up at him.

“What time is it?” Dongju managed to ask after clearing the sleep from his throat.

“It’s only 4, I got home like half an hour ago and you barely woke up enough to make me your pillow. Did you not sleep well last night?”

Dongju thought through the sleepy haze clouding his brain and shook his head. “No, someone made it a little hard to do that,” Dongju said without thinking first and then the full embarrassment settled in that _Dongju_ was the reason Keonhee was in his current seated pillow position.

“I’m sorry,” Keonhee said, a guilty look in his eyes but Dongju could tell he wasn’t all that torn up over it.

“Are you though?” Dongju shot back inquisitively

“Honestly? Not really no. I’d only be sorry if you wanted me to be.”

Dongju laughed, rolling his eyes. “Well, I don’t want you to be sorry.”

Keonhee paused, looking as if he was considering his next words and Dongju tried to be as patient as possible, not wanting to rush the moment they’d created, fragile as it was.

“Dongju, you know when you asked me who liked you last night and I said I didn’t know anyone?”

Dongju nodded silently, almost afraid of putting a voice to his feelings right then.

Keonhee struggled with his next words before finally just blurting out, “I like you.” And just like that, a metaphorical rubber band snapped and Keonhee was spilling his guts. “I know you may not feel the same way but just. With the way things went last night it made it really hard to get you off my mind all day at work and my coworkers wouldn’t get off my back, especially after they found out why I was so all over the place all day and I just-”

Dongju sat up, scooting so he was sitting facing the back of the couch cross-legged, his right leg now resting atop Keonhee’s right thigh as he grabbed his roommate’s face.

“Deep breaths, Keonhee,” Dongju said, staring at Keonhee directly, not giving any room for an escape. He wanted to be the man’s sole focus and see it. “I like you, too.” Dongju said softly, barely above a whisper and Keonhee’s eyes widened.

“You-”

“Do you think I’d make a big deal about never getting kissed before to just anyone?” Dongju asked inquisitively and Keonhee blushed from his ears to his neck. “I was hoping you would catch on that I wanted you to kiss me and you did so, A+ on your part.”

Keonhee groaned, wanting to tip his head back in exasperation but being unable with Dongju’s hands still firmly placed on either side of his head, thumbs tracing light paths back and forth over his cheeks.

“So we like each other,” Keonhee clarified, voice not totally believing but his words made Dongju smile.

“Yeah, we like each other,” he said, repeating the words back with far more of a wistful tone. “And you promised a next time on those lessons.” Dongju’s eyes glinted and Keonhee thought not for the first time about how Dongju likely was more deviant than he let on.

“I did in fact, what did you want to learn this time?” Keonhee immediately fell into step with Dongju’s flirting tone and it was all just so easy with them. Keonhee relaxed easily when Dongju rearranged himself so he was straddling Keonhee’s lap in an almost exact mirror of the night before.

“Whatever comes after making out,” Dongju whispered as he leaned in to close the gap between their mouths. The situation felt eerily similar and yet so much had changed, there was no more guessing whether their crushes were requited or not, there was no longer the question of either of their intentions in getting so close physically.

Keonhee wasted no time in licking into Dongju’s mouth, the younger easily accepting the intrusion. Dongju threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of Keonhee’s neck like he had done the previous night, causing a sharp moan to rip out of Keonhee’s throat when he tightened his fist more than he’d meant to when the older bit his lower lip. Keonhee’s hands dropped to Dongju’s hips, fiddling with his waistband naturally.

Dongju shivered at the feeling of Keonhee’s fingers dipping between his boxers and his bare skin, letting out a choked sound that Keonhee swallowed easily. He moved his hands so they were no longer trapped under his soft pajamas and boxers and dragged them down over Dongju’s ass, gripping easily with his stupidly large hands and Dongju was helpless to the whimpers spilling from his mouth. Keonhee broke their kiss to move his mouth up Dongju’s cheek before dropping a path of kisses to Dongju’s throat, stopping at the pulse point just below his jaw.

The room was filled with harsh breaths and loud whines as Keonhee ruthlessly attacked Dongju’s neck, right over the spot that made Dongju feel lightheaded in the best way possible. Without realizing it, Dongju had started grinding his hips into Keonhee’s thigh, slowly inching his way closer and closer until a sudden spark was setting his body alight with fire and he moaned, entirely unrestrained.

 _“Ohmygod,”_ Dongju rushed out and Keonhee smirked against his neck before using the advantage he had of cupping the man in his lap’s ass to bring their noticeable hard-ons together once again and ground up in a slow circle that drove Dongju absolutely mad. _“Fuck_ how are you so good at this?”

“Practice. You’ll get there too, don’t worry.” Keonhee was mumbling his words as he trailed further down Dongju’s neck, pulling his shirt to the side to expose Dongju’s collarbones. Dongju knew there would be marks all along the side of his neck after this but he couldn’t bring himself to care about the time he’ll have to spend color correcting, not when it felt so damn good being completely surrounded by just _Keonhee._ “What can you handle tonight?” Keonhee asked, looking up at Dongju, pupils blown wide with lust and hair ruffled from Dongju’s fingers and Dongju didn’t think it was possible to find the other man more attractive than he already did and yet here he was, ready to lay his life on the line just to see Keonhee give him that look again in the future.

“Anything, I don’t know, I’ve never done this before,” Dongju rambled carelessly and Keonhee paused in his ministrations, sitting up straight to look into Dongju’s eyes.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t-”

“I do, I want you,” Dongju scrambled to lock his hands behind Keonhee’s neck, making the older laugh at him adoringly.

“I’m not going anywhere, I just don’t want to push you too far too quickly, that’s how relationships fail.”

“Relationship,” Dongju mimicked and Keonhee’s ears turned a brighter red.

“I mean…” Keonhee paused, searching Dongju’s face for any hint of rejection as he continued. “I would like to be able to take you on dates and call you my boyfriend if you wanted that too.”

Dongju felt like he was in some kind of a dream. Maybe he hadn’t actually woken up in Keonhee’s lap earlier, perhaps this was all some very lucid dream where dongju got everything he’d ever wanted. Dongju pinched his thigh through his pajama bottoms, yelping a little at the pain.

“Hey, what are you-”

 _“This isn’t a dream, wow,”_ Dongju breathed and Keonhee grinned at him, shaking his head softly.

“No, you’re very much awake.”

“I want to be your boyfriend,” Dongju said with a dopily happy grin on his face that made Keonhee’s heart constrict out of fondness. “I want to be able to go on dates with you and have you be the one to teach me things like this.”

Keonhee smiled, leaning in to kiss Dongju sweetly for a few moments before it naturally turned heated once more, Dongju this time taking the initiative to deepen the kiss and trace over and memorize everything he could; the braces lining the backs of Keonhee’s top teeth and the fronts of his bottom teeth, the soft warmth of Keonhee’s tongue meeting his in time, the push and pull coming all too easy to them, like they were made for each other.

Dongju adjusted his position so his dick lined up with Keonhee’s and moved his hips in a circular motion, causing Keonhee to pant openly into his mouth while Dongju whimpered.

 _“Dongju, please,”_ Keonhee whined when said man moved a particular way and Dongju smirked into the kiss before getting revenge and moving down to mark Keonhee’s neck as he pleased.

“Yeah?” Dongju asked innocently and Keonhee’s hands were on his ass once again except this time gripping so he could be lifted and placed back on the couch where Keonhee had been moments before. Keonhee placed his own knees on the carpeted floor below, kissing Dongju fiercely before moving to trail his lips starting from his chin all the way down to Dongju’s stomach, agonizingly slowly for the younger’s tastes.

Once Keonhee was far enough down, he grabbed the bottom of Dongju’s shirt, looking up with a wordless question to which Dongju nodded, helping Keonhee keep the shirt up with a hand over his chest, fabric bunched in his fist. Keonhee leaned back up and placed a kiss to Dongju’s sternum, just below where his hand sat holding the shirt and continued moving lower until he reached Dongju’s drawstring pajama bottoms.

Grabbing one of the loose ends with his teeth, Keonhee looked back up for permission once more, meeting no resistance just like the first time. Keonhee tugged with his teeth and the sloppily tied bow came undone, leaving Keonhee to dip his fingers under the waistband in a repeat of his earlier ministrations except this time he removed them with the help of Dongju lifting his hips a little.

Dongju was left in just his boxers, his clear erection straining against the fabric and Keonhee felt his mouth water at the sight.

“You’re sure this is okay?” Keonhee asked one last time, not wanting to do anything Dongju may regret regardless of any sweet words that had been exchanged between them.

 _“God_ yeah, I couldn’t sleep last night because I couldn’t stop thinking about you and just, _please Keonhee.”_ Dongju knew he was rambling, possibly begging at this point, but he was past the stage of caring. Keonhee wasted no time in placing wet, open mouthed kisses up Dongju’s painfully hard cock through the fabric, leaving a clear trail that cooled as he moved along the rest of the length and Dongju couldn’t help but shiver.

“Let’s see how long you can last, baby,” Keonhee said, removing the boxers without much other warning. Once the offending piece of fabric had been removed from Dongju’s person, Keonhee’s eyes glazed over as he eyed Dongju’s length in its entirety. Dongju shivered at the way Keonhee was looking at him, feeling like some meek prey cornered by a predator for a brief second before Keonhee was placing gentle kisses against the underside of his cock and he was moaning again, unrestrained.

“Keonhee, _fuck,_ oh my god,” Dongju mewled when Keonhee let his tongue trail all the way up the length, stopping to suckle the head, tongue running over the slit several times tauntingly slow. Keonhee took more of Dongju into his mouth after repeating his ministrations a few times, wanting Dongju to feel as good as possible.

Dongju’s noises escalated the more Keonhee took in and by the time he reached the base, his cock tickling the back of Keonhee’s throat vaguely, Dongju had laced his hands back into Keonhee’s hair. He was yanking hard enough to hurt but Keonhee just moaned in response to the pain, causing Dongju’s eyes to shoot open wide as he choked on a noise, hand tightening so hard Keonhee knew what was about to happen before Dongju could even comprehend that he was cumming.

Keonhee swallowed easily as Dongju completely unloaded down his throat, licking him clean before popping off obscenely. The younger man laid boneless against the back of the couch, breathing ragged and labored while he tried to calm down his racing heart. Keonhee got up to move so he was sitting next to Dongju rather than between his legs, figuring that wasn’t helping the younger to regain his composure. During those quiet moments, Keonhee desperately tried to will his own painfully hard dick to calm down, at least until he could get somewhere he could take care of it and not bother Dongju with it all. When Dongju finally opened his eyes and lazily turned to look at Keonhee through sweaty bangs that stuck to his forehead, he looked only half as fucked out of his mind as he had originally.

“I see why you said it can get intense for some people,” Dongju said, still sounding breathless but much more in control than he had been before.

Keonhee just smiled at his boyfriend - wow he could actually call him that now, it really did feel like a dream - who moved to kiss Keonhee on the lips.

“Are you sure about that one?” Keonhee asked with a laugh, moving his head out of Dongju’s reach. “I just had your dick in my mouth.”

“You’ve been kissing me this entire time even though my breath probably smells from napping,” Dongju shrugged and got up on his knees and knocked Keonhee onto his back. Dongju crawled over him so he was hovering just above him, smiling cutely before leaning down and pressing his lips to Keonhee’s hungrily.

“How are you still this energetic? You came like two minutes ago.”

“Okay, grandpa,” Dongju teased, kissing Keonhee into silence before he could say anything in retaliation. Dongju moved his hands down, unbuttoning Keonhee’s pants deftly with one hand and sliding his palm over his length without hesitation.

Keonhee choked on a moan and arched his back, trying to press closer.

“I can’t do what you did but I’m no stranger to this part at least,” Dongju said before maneuvering Keonhee’s boxers and pants as far as he could, letting Keonhee kick them off the rest of the way.

Dongju tentatively wrapped his fingers around Keonhee’s length, using the precum leaking from the head of his cock to make the glide smoother. Keonhee was already close to the edge from how Dongju had been reacting to Keonhee’s ministrations, so it didn’t take long for him to start whining louder than before, reaching out for Dongju’s hair so he could drag him into a kiss to ground Keonhee through the high of his orgasm.

Dongju greedily ate up every noise Keonhee could possibly think of making, both breaking away and gasping for breath by the time they were done.

“Sorry,” Dongju whispered, gesturing to the cum he had missed with his hand that now sat on Keonhee’s dirty work shirt.

“It’s okay, I needed to wash clothes anyways,” Keonhee said, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head easily, cleaning up Dongju’s hand while the younger just stared at him with wide eyes. “Dongju you’ve seen me shirtless before, you know that right?” Keonhee teased as he finished with all the cleanup that was needed, reaching out and grabbing Dongju’s own underwear and pajamas and handing them over. Dongju hadn’t seemed to remember he was half naked until that moment and swiftly put his pants back on, face bright red.

“How is tonight simultaneously the most embarrassing and best night of my life?” Dongju asked with a whine in his voice and Keonhee just stood up and pulled the smaller man into a hug.

“You know, if it makes you feel any better, I was panicking all day at work because I slipped up and kissed you this morning.”

Dongju looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, having almost entirely forgotten that morning had even been real in the first place considering everything that had transpired since that moment.

“We’re both just big messes, huh?” Dongju asked and Keonhee hummed as he leaned down to kiss Dongju square on the mouth for a few moments.

“Yeah but we don’t have to worry about all that stuff now that we’re dating,” Keonhee said with a fond smirk and Dongju felt his ears start burning at the words.

“Now I don’t have to be worried asking you to teach me stuff,” Dongju said back, trying to fluster Keonhee but to no avail, the older just smirking and leaning down to place a kiss against the marks on Dongju’s neck.

“They say practice makes perfect,” he said, tone dripping with heat and Dongju felt himself start itching in his stomach before standing on his tiptoes and pressing his lips back against Keonhee’s.

“What are we waiting for then?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> find me on twt @bbbusyeo


End file.
